supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Meeting Up
Chapter 1 Hinomaru and the rest of the group met up with Pytka in the rain in Sinnoh. ”So, Isn’t it the Hydreigon....” Hinomaru greeted. ”What’s up, Pytka?” Stripes said. Pytka wore a croptop and jeans, which Hinomaru noticed straight away. “Aren’t you cold?” Hinomaru asked. Pytka shook his head, seemingly fine despite the freezing temperatures. ”Zvezda!” They heard a voice. They saw Angel walking towards him with a coat and an umbrella. Angel wore a pink sarafan covered by a coat. ”Pytka, you can’t wear a croptop in that weather, you silly boy, don’t run off in the rain dressed like that.” Angel said. She walked towards Pytka, who put on his coat. ”Here, take this.” Angel said as she handed him the umbrella. Moon noticed a ring on her finger. ”That girl is Marie’s Sylveon, and that ring looks like---!” He said before Pytka cut him off. ”Are you telling me you didn’t know we got married?!” Pytka exclaimed, quite annoyed that his clients missed his wedding day. ”You got married?!” Everyone exclaimed. ”Isn’t it crazy?, I’m officaly Mrs. Pytka Romanov!” She exclaimed. Pytka adopted Romanov as his last name to cut ties between his parents, Who had a different surname to him, he hated the surname and refused to use it. ”It....makes me blush.....” She said. ”Wait, Pytka, Your last name is Romanov?” Stripes said. ”Stripes, I come from Kovoska, Of course my surname is Romanov, I don’t want to use the same surname as my dipshit parents, Tili Tili walked Angel down the aisle, I refused to invite my parents.” He said. ”We got married in Pytka’s old dorm room, His friends and our teammates were there, Kania was the bridesmaid.” She said. Kania went up behind Pytka, hugging his arm. ”You and Kania seem to get on better than usual.” Hinomaru commented. ”Da, She was the only one of my pathetic biological family invited at my wedding, Ivan is a dick.” Pytka said. Angel then spoke. ”Me and Pytka are going on a cruise to Unova for our honeymoon, We’re going to Nimbasa.” She said ”Yeah, whatever you do, If you tell my fuckface father, You guya are seriously gonna get put through the fucking wall.“ He said. ”We won’t!” Hinomaru said Kania also had a ticket, She decided to go with her brother and now sister in law. ”I’m also taking them to Kovoska too after Unova, our honeymoon will be 14 days long, We’ll be going to Castelia, staying at a hotel, then after 4 days in the cruise liner, 3 days in Unova, then 6 days in Kovoska.” He said Chapter 2: Cruise The cruise liner from Sinnoh to Unova was about to set sail. It was an adult-only cruise, Kania was granted permission to be onboard as long as she stood away from the adult-only sections. Angel wore a pink sarafan, Kania wore her bridesmaid outfit and Pytka wore formal clothing, which consisted of a red tie, a blue buttoned shirt, a black tailcoat jacket with the buttons designed to resemble Hydreigon eyes. ”We‘ll be here for three whole days, Sinnoh and Unova are quite far apart.” Pytka said. They saw a crew member, who approached them. ”Are you Mrs and Mr. Romanov?” He asked. ”Yes.” Pytka said. ”And, this is....” He said, looking at Kania. ”She’s my younger sister, she’s an honorary guest at my honeymoon.” Pytka said. ”Okay, let me lead you to your cabin.” He said, leading the couple and Kania to their cabins. They walked downstairs on the C deck, which held the cabins of the people going to be there for days. ”It’s like a hotel.” Kania spoke. The crew member gave Pytka the cabin key, it was a large room, it had a double bed and a single bed, presumbly for the couple and Kania. Pytka and Angel relaxed on the bed, putting the TV on, Angel rested her head on her husband’s chest. ”I cannot believe this is the day.” She said. ”That we’re married or we managed to beat the fucking odds?” Pytka asked. ”Both, No man compares to you.” She replied back. Kania then decided to ask. ”Can I see your wedding photo?” Kania asked. Pytka went into the bag and got out the photo. In the photo, Pytka and Angel wore traditional Russian clothing, with Pytka in his Russian-style uniform and Angel in her sarafan. It was a beautiful photo. ”Hey, Kania, I got one thing for you, Do not call your parents, old bastard doesn’t need to know about our honeymoon.” Pytka said. Pytka then laid back, Angel’s ribbon feelers then fell next to Pytka’s wings. Kania noticed, one thing she never knew about her brother was how very ticklish he was, but this time, she just laid her head on his chest. ”Hey, Zvezda, when dinner rolls around, we should go eat at the resturaunt on the ship.” She said. ”Да (Yes)” Pytka spoke in Russian. Kania saw the map of the ship. ”They have a pool.” She said. Pytka and Angel looked at eachother. ”Let’s go swimming Pytka!” Angel happily said. Pytka nodded, he seemed happy at the idea. Angel went into the bathroom to put her swimsuit on and Pytka waited until it was his turn. ”They also have a cocktail bar at the pool.” Kania said. Angel went out in her pink swimsuit while Pytka went in to change. ”Swimming, haven’t done that in fucking forever.” Pytka said. He took off his croptop then stripped down then putting his swimtrunks on. He then opened the door, Angel looked at her husband’s trim yet muscular frame as she handed him his towel. ”Okay, we’re all ready to go.” He said. Both got the towels and went their way towards the pool. ”Kania, don’t let anyone in unless it’s the hotel staff.” Pytka said. At the pool, the couple set their towels on the deckchairs stepped into the water. ”It’s nice.” Angel said. Pytka nodded, then Angel decided to get a little playful, she splashed water on her husband. ”Hey!” Pytka cried out in suprise. A Flareon-Vaporeon couple noticed the two splashing eachother. ”Should we call the pool security?” The Vaporeon asked. ”Nah, they probably just got married, probably young.” The Flareon replied back. ”Let’s talk to them.” The Vaporeon said. ”You do it, I hate water.” He said. She went up to the two. ”Hey.” She said, the two stopped splashing. Pytka’s hair and body were a mess from the water. ”Hi.” Angel said. ”Is this man your husband?” She asked. ”Yes, me and my Zvezda got married a few days ago.” Angel replied. ”My name is Pytka, Zvezda is a nickname.” Pytka said. ”You’re a Hydreigon?” She asked. ”Yes.” Pytka said, pointing at his black wings. ”A Sylveon marrying a Hydreigon, do you have any relatives with you?, Mom, Dad, siblings?” She asked. ”Err, Only my sister, Our parents are dead.” Pytka lied. “I’m sorry to hear that, Wanna join us for cocktail?” She asked. “Sure.” Angel said. The two couples sat down. ”I’m Marine and this is Fla, We just got married last week.” She said. The waiter went to them. ”Me and my wife will have the Pecha-Jaegerbomb cocktail.” Pytka said. They waited for their drinks, then when they finally arrived, Pytka and Angel then clinked their glasses together. ”Cheers.” Both said. Chapter 2: Day 2 of the cruise Chapter 3: Day 3 of the cruise Chapter 4: Day 4 and Arriving in Unova. The couple and Kania arrived in Unova, aiming for the Castelia Plaza Hotel. ”Here’s our taxi.” Kania said to them. The three got into the cab. ”The Castelia Plaza Hotel.” She said. “Sure.” The man said. The taxi ride was long and the three spent their time talking to eachother. ”So, did you two Hydreigon get married?” He asked. ”She’s my sister, My wife is the Sylveon.” Pytka corrected. ”Sorry, my mistake, It’s because you look so young.” He apologised. Kania snickered a little, It was pretty hard for her having an attractive brother, since most of her high school classmates hit on him while he picked her up from school. ”It’s fine.” Kania said. The taxi arrived and Pytka paid the fare, which was 400 Poké Dollars. Angel got the luggage out while the Hydreigon siblings made their way inside. ”My wife is getting our luggage.” He said to the receptionist. The woman nodded, she saw Angel come in with the luggage. Pytka helped her aswell, being much stronger than Angel physically, helped with the luggage, ”Okay, that will be 100,000 Poké Dollars, how long are you staying for?” She asked. ”4 days, me and Angel, the Sylveon just got married.” Pytka said. ”Okay, That will be 50,000 Poké Dollars, recently married couples get 50% off, Your room is on the third floor, room 242.” She said as she handed him the room key. Pytka paid for the room as he and the others made their way upstairs with the luggage, Kania took the elevator. She arrived on the third floor and saw her brother and sister-in law making their way to room 242. When they opened the door, it was a three bedroom room, one double bed, two single beds, with a TV, a shower, everything. ”This is nicer than the cruise one.” Kania admitted. Kania went on the single bed. ”Me and Pytka are going downstairs, They have a convenience store there, I might bring you something back up.” She said. The couple left to go to the lobby, Pytka and Angel sat down. ”Angel?” Pytka said, bringing her back to attention. ”Hm?” She said to her husband. ”I’m getting a little hungry, can we get something from the convenience store?” He asked her. She nodded, she and Pytka walked to the hotel‘s convenience store, Angel and Pytka brought some jelly beans, chocolate and several other things. ”Ahhhh.....” Pytka said, opening his mouth. ”You want me to feed them to you, right.” She asked. Pytka nodded. ”Well, if that’s what you want.” Angel said, smiling. Angel then put the orange jellybean in his mouth, Pytka swallowed it while Angel ate one aswell. The sequence of Angel feeding Pytka and repeating it continued until Angel was touched on the shoulder. “Can you two please not eat that?” She asked them. ”Why?” Pytka asked. ”If my kids see you eating sweets, they would want sweets aswell, but sugar makes them hyper and I don’t like telling them no.” She said. They eyed two kids, who appeared to be twins in a stroller, one was asleep and the other one looked interested in the surrondings. ”Angel.” Pytka said. He switched to Russian. ” (Who does that bitch think she is?, I’m still hungry)” Pytka spoke in Russian. Angel turned to her. ”My husband has barely eaten all day, We just got married and me and him are sharing the jellybeans.” She said. ”Such selfish brats, It’s rude to eat sweets infront of children and not offer them any.” She hissed before going back to her children. ”Keep feeding me them, Angel.” He said. The bag was gone in less than six minutes. Angel put the bag in the litter bin near the seats. ”We, should do that more often.....” Pytka said. He enjoyed it quite a bit, it was a trait they had from their university days, where if Pytka and Angel if they were alone and were eating, Angel would put it in his mouth and Pytka would swallow. Then Pytka felt a newspaper hit him, he turned his head around, it was the same woman that told them to stop their wife-feeding-husband jellybeans. ”You bitch!” Pytka shouted. ”You deserved it, My kids saw your damn wench put the bag in the bin.” She said, justifying her motive. An elderly man walked up to them. ”Madam, Saying no to your kids won’t kill them.” He said. Then Pytka smacked her across the face, but not with full strength, as he was quite strong in Hydreigon forme. ”Don’t call my wife a wench you suka!” He hissed. ”I told you and her not to eat it infront of my kids!” She hissed. ”I was hungry!” Pytka protested. The hotel staff came towards the commotion. ”What happened?” The woman said. ”That suka hit me!” Pytka hissed. ”Suka means bitch, I studied Kovoskian when I lived there.” The elderly man said ”He was eating sweets infront of my kids!” She yelled. When the hotel staff calmed down everyone, Angel and Pytka spoke to a male staff member. ”I brought jellybeans from the convenience store, me and Pytka just got married recently and sometimes, we share sweets, I would feed some to Pytka before eating myself.” Angel explained. ”Okay, what did the other person do?” He asked. ”I was starting to get kind of hungry, so, we just did the usual, Angel feeds them to me, she eats one, repeat, then that woman touched her on the shoulder and told her not to eat them because she says if her two brats saw us, they would want them aswell and she is too crap of a parent to tell them no, This makes me thankful I don’t want kids.” Pytka said. ”She then struck Pytka after we finished the bag with a newspaper, Pytka responded by hitting her back.” She said.Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics